


Lovely London Night

by Kathorax



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kinky, Kissing, London, Masochism, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax
Summary: Dom!Tom Hiddleston x reader.A couple tries a wild adventure together.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Lovely London Night

**Author's Note:**

> Writer’s note: SMUTSMUTSMUT. I am addicted to writing smut. Okay so I wrote half of this piece a few years back when I was a major hoe™ for Tom Hiddleston. I found this a few days ago and decided to finish it. Check the tag warnings, because this fic isn’t probably everyone’s cup of tea! Comment if you enjoy ❤️.

I was walking in my incredibly high, pink stilletos through a forgotten lane outside London. My tight skirt stuck to my plump ass cheeks, and my little top didn’t leave much to the imagination.

When suddenly I heard the engine of a sportscar roar behind me.

I stopped walking to take a look; a glorious white Jaguar, one of the newest models aswell. Due to the bright headlamps, I couldn’t see who steered the wheel but I expected a very, very wealthy man. The Jag pulled up right next to me, and the window lowered, revealing a famous British actor.

The man posessed dark, slicked back hair and a handsome, perfectly sculpted face. There was a slight scruff on his chin and cheeks.

‘Hey there sweetheart, looking for some fun?’ I bit my lip while I heard his smooth and rich voice. I decided to approach him.

‘Oh yes, Sir,’ I marvelled. He was wearing a gorgeous formal suit aswell. ‘Prices are 50 for a blowjob, 100 for a round, 200 you can do anything you want, honey. Condom is a must.’

He sat back in his leather seat with his looong legs splayed out wide. ‘Hmmm, how about without a condom, dear?’ He asked with a nasty smirk.

I bent over and leaned onto the window frame, exposing my deep cleavage. ‘500, Sir. If you got the cash, though.’ I winked.

The actor chuckled, ‘You bet your sexy arse I do, hop in.’

I was more excited than ever, knowing Tom Hiddleston paid me to fuck him. I gracefully slid in the passenger’s seat, my arm stretching out to cup his bulging package. Mmm, I was curious how the famous actor would taste.

‘First, the money, baby.’ I stated with confidence.

He moaned softly as I squeezed his crotch through the fabric of his trousers. He swiftly opened his wallet and showed 500 in cash. The bills were placed in between my tits.

‘Get to sucking, whore.’ He demanded in a dark tone.

He was the only one parked in this lane. Nobody would probably see us or come by, but there was always a slight chance. I zipped open his trousers and unbuttoned him, taking his already hard cock out. I licked my lips, goodness he was huge! I felt him snake a large hand to the back of my neck, gently guiding me down to engulf his thick head.

He sighed deeply, and his body visibly relaxed when he felt my lips enclose around his member. I moaned on him, vibrations making him shiver and I took him deeper and deeper. My tongue explored every ridge and vein of him, and the pre he shed, was oh-so divine. I buried him so deeply that I made myself gag on him. He groaned as reaction, grabbing ahold of my hair.

‘Hmmm, such a delicious whore; making herself gag on my cock.’

I started to bob my head up and down in a slow pace, sucking him as hard as I could. I was moaning in pleasure, I wanted to impress the famous actor. He spread his legs wider and flexed the muscles of his lean thighs. I sucked him at a constant pace, making him groan and heared him spit out nasty encouragements. My hand made its way to the apex of his long legs, and I cupped his balls. I fondled, weighed and squeezed softly.

‘Goodness, what an exquisite slut you are.’ He chuckled out of breath.

I giggled and sucked back up to the pulsing head of his cock and I let go with an obscene pop. My hand replaced my wet throat, my fingers grazing the soft skin of his balls. Tom gently tilted my chin up to kiss him. It wasn’t just a kiss, his hungry tongue filled my mouth and swirled around mine. Gods, the man was pure art.

‘You like your balls played with, Mr. Hiddleston?’

‘Fuck yes.’ He winced as I squeezed them gently, rolled the globes of flesh in between my fingers.

‘What about your arse?’

‘Dear God, yes.’ He hissed.

I grinned and I tugged on his pants with a new idea to please him, but he shook his head. He was out of breath and looked at me with hooded eyes, ‘How about… You come to my house and- you let me use you?’ He proposed.

I was thrilled, ‘I’d like that idea, sir.’

‘Good, whore. Tuck me back in and we’ll get the hell out of here.’

It almost seemed impossible to get his hard dick in his dress pants again, to which I giggled. ‘Help, Sir?’

He tucked his cock to the left inside his form fitting trousers. His dick print was overly visible.

‘You go to premieres like that, Sir?’

He wheezed as he started the engine, ‘Yes, when my wife teases me beforehand.’ He winked.

‘I imagine your female fans don’t see the problem.’

On the way home, I fingered my pussy to feel how wet I was, and I was absolutely dripping. When he realized I was touching myself, he instructed, ‘Open your legs, whore. Are you wearing knickers? Mmmm, no? Fuck. As a true fucking whore should. Always ready to please men.’ God, that Posh accent was going to kill me.

I shivered and adjusted myself in the leather Jag seat, so that I wouldn’t sit on the jewellery I had inside my arse.

I glanced over at his bulging pants and I grinned, goodness he had such a fat and yummy cock! He caught me staring and reached for my exposed thighs, his big hand stroking up and down. ‘Don’t worry, cock-addict, you’ll get enough of it later.’

We arrived at his home in Hampstead, a very rich neighbourhood. He parked his car parallel masterfully and stepped out, walking over to my side to open the door for me. He offered his hand like a gent. My heart could’ve melted. Next he grabbed ahold of my ass under my skirt as he led me inside.

‘Undress’, was the only thing he instructed when we ended in his spacious bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, radiating a domineering energy. I made a show of it; I took my jacket off, my tiny top aswell; I wore no bra. His eyes were pierced on my tits as he palmed his cock through his trousers.

‘Something you like, Sir?’ I questioned as I at last slid off my mini skirt, leaving my heels on.

‘Fuck,’ He cursed, ‘You nasty little whore. Get on your back and spread those legs for me.’

I did as was asked and lifted my legs for Tom, spreading them wide. My jewelry would be visible for him, and I was eager to see his reaction. He kicked out his dress shoes and took place between my thighs, still fully clothed, except for his abandoned suit jacket. He looked so powerful and regal like this, on his knees looking down at my exposed body. He took ahold of my legs, and pressed his covered bulge against my bare, wet pussy. I gasped and arched my back from pleasure, feeling him grinding against me, his hard cock constrained in his pants.

‘God – Sir – please,’ shivers travelled down my spine. He pressed my thighs into the mattress and his eyes widened when he noticed the pretty little jewel in between my ass cheeks. His serious look transformed into a more soft and loving one, of the Tom I knew – Of my sweet husband. I knew what was coming…

‘Darling, I didn’t know-‘

I pulled his tie toward my body, urging him to stay in character as I softly set my teeth in his neck. He was slightly overwhelmed with suprise, and even more excitement.

‘So this filthy little whore wants to get fucked in the arse, hm?’ His fingers traced my skin just around the plug. I bit my lip and nodded, ‘Yes, Sir.’

He pulled playfully at the plug, gently making my sphincter shape around the widest part. ‘I need to hear it slut. What do you need?’

He continued teasing my ass, making me struggle to think clearly. His other hand started teasing my swollen clit, my eyes rolling back. ‘I need… - Need your fat dick up my ass, Mr Hiddleston- fuck me!’

He chuckled mischievously, ‘Mmm, how can I deny such an offer?’

Tom undid his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt, tossing it behind him to the floor. Then he lowered his dress pants, pushing it down together with his boxerbriefs. His heavy cock sprang free of its confinements, making me fluster. The size of that thing was so obscene, but brought me so much pleasure through all these years. At last he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of waterbased lube.

He wet his palms with a big dollop of lube and wet his large cock. He looked right into my eyes as he did so. Next he grabbed his shaft and grinded softly over my clit. I whimpered under him in need and searched for something of him to hold onto – anything – I fucking needed him now. I felt him spread my ass cheeks,

‘Here goes, whore.’

His slick cock head pressed against my warmed up sphincter and slid inside – slowly. I grit my teeth and grasped Tom’s broad shoulders, sinking my fingernails into his flesh.

Tom cursed from how tight I felt, and pressed deeper, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He leaned forward; his damp forehead onto mine. I wrapped my arms around him, and for a second I was glad I decided to warm up my ass for a few hours.

He nestled a little deeper, cooing that I was doing so well. All of his muscles were so tense, doing everything in power to not thrust in me at once. His lips met mine, sharing a deep and passionate kiss.

He sunk all 8 inches into my backside, balls deep, to which he complimented me and broke our kiss,

‘Look at that. My entire cock in your asshole. Such a good good whore. Let’s see if you can handle it when I fuck you into the mattress.’

‘No – Hnn – No, please Thomas- you’re too big-‘

He quickly decided he didn’t feel like being his merciful self. ‘Hmm, why should I care if I hurt you? You are just a random streetwhore that should be able to take any cock.’ Fuck, he wasn’t going to go easy on me tonight.

Tom started pummeling into my asshole, just working towards his orgasm while I whined and softly cried in his strong hold. I sobbed into the nape of his neck that it hurt; that he couldn’t go any faster; that he needed to slow down.

Tom trusted his wife enough to state the safeword if she actually wanted to stop. She had used that word enough in the past. No safeword; no stopping. Instead he grasped my face in between his fingers and hissed, ‘Shut the fuck up, whore. Open your mouth.’

I struggled and fought against the grasp of his fingers, to which he pulled my hair back, my lips parting autonomously.

And Tom spat inside.

To which I swallowed quickly. He groaned how much of a good girl I was and stated he was going to blow his load inside my asshole any minute.

‘Fuck – oh Dear – going to fill you, whore.’ He panted, ‘Going to – fucking- plug my cum inside you, going to - return you to the streets.’ The veins in his neck were straining. His cock was pulsing, that knot in his tight stomach about to explode – Sin kept spilling from his lips -

‘Fuck, God, - A whore on the streets, waiting for another man to add more cum to that mess of a hole I made!’

Tom reached the point of no return and gave into the overstimulation, releasing his load with a dark growl inside my ass. His hips bucked and rode out his orgasm inside me, holding me close, head buried in the nape of my neck.

I stroke through his hair, and hummed in content; happily filled with my husband’s essence.

He nuzzled my jaw, pressing the sweetest kisses to my damp cheeks. He gently pulled out and invited me in his arms.

‘You were amazing, dear. Not too much?’ He asked in slight concern.

‘Just perfect, Tom.’ I beamed.

We took our time cleaning up the mess on the sheets, discarding our clothes in the washing machine, I rinsed off my make up and we ended the night with a steaming hot shower.

Cuddling in a fresh bed, kissing and exchanging I love you’s put us to a peaceful and deep sleep.


End file.
